1. Field
Exemplary embodiments generally relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus which is controlled according to a user voice input through a voice input unit, and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus using a voice input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological developments increased supply of various types of electronic apparatuses. In particular, various types of electronic apparatuses including a TV have been used in consumer homes. The functions of these electronic apparatuses have gradually expanded according to requests of users. For example, a TV can connect to the Internet to support an Internet service. Also, a user views a larger number of digital broadcast channels through the TV.
Therefore, various input methods for efficiently using various functions of an electronic apparatus are required. For example, an input method using a remote controller, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, etc. are applied to the electronic apparatus.
However, it is difficult to efficiently use the various functions of the electronic apparatus by using only this simple method. For example, if all functions of the electronic apparatus are realized to be controlled through only a remote controller, increasing the number of buttons of the remote controller is inevitable. In this case, it is not easy for an average user to learn how to use the remote controller and a chance of pressing a wrong button increases. Also, according to a method of displaying various menus on a screen to assist a user to search for and select a corresponding menu, the user is to check a complicated menu tree in order to select a desired menu which may be difficult and confusing to a user.
Therefore, a technology using voice recognition has been developed to further conveniently and intuitively control an electronic apparatus. Examples of a method of controlling an electronic apparatus by using voice recognition include a method of controlling an electronic apparatus by using a microphone of the electronic apparatus and a method of controlling an electronic apparatus by using a microphone of an external apparatus (e.g., a remote controller) which operates with the electronic apparatus.
However, if an electronic apparatus simultaneously uses two voice input methods, a user may not know which microphone to use to control the electronic apparatus. Also, since functions of the electronic apparatus controlled by using the two voice input methods are different from each other, different user interfaces (UIs) are to be provided to the user.
In addition, a voice of the user is not always correctly recognized due to the limitations in a voice recognition technology. Moreover, an error may occur in voice recognition due to the surroundings or an unskilled operation. Accordingly, a method of showing a user such a voice recognition error is required.